Pushing Them Together
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie thinks of ways to get Corey and Laney together by pushing them together. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one shot about your favourite dorks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pushing Them Together**

In the garage, Corey and Laney are sitting on the couch all quiet while Kin,Kon,Kate and Allie is spying on them.

"What are they doing?" Kate asked.

"Well it seems to me that Corey and Laney aren't paying attention to each other." Kin said a justifying his glasses.

"Well they should since there so in love with each other." Allie playfully rolled her eyes as her and Kate was laughing.

"Well maybe I can get them to pay attention to each other." Kon said. "Follow me." Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie all hid behind the couch as Kon flicked his fingers at Corey's head making him drop his guitar.

"Ow Lanes, what was that for?" Corey whined as Laney dropped the book in her hands.

"I didn't do anything." Kin had pulled Laney's hair.

"Corey!" Laney shouted angrily.

"What did I do?" Corey exclaimed.

"You pulled my hair!"

"How can I pull your hair if I'm not near you?" Corey argued.

"I dunno?" Laney said shrugging her shoulders. Her and Corey looked behind the couch seeing if anyone was there. "Well who ever it is, is playing with our minds."

"Yeah. Maybe." Corey said looked suspicious by looking left and right.

"Just ignore it Core." Laney shrugged her shoulders ignoring about what happened.

"Wanna go to the park?" Corey said offering a hand as Laney grabbed his hand.

"I thought you would never ask." She smirked and took his hand and left off.

"Great our plan didn't work." Kon smile turned into a frown.

"Now for plan B, what we have to do is go to the park and follow them." Kin said.

***TO THE PARK TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney sat down on the tree looking at each other awkwardly.

"So?" Corey started.

"So?" Laney blushed darkly same with Corey.

"What do you wanna do?" Corey asked the red head who was still blushing.

"Anything." She said smiling gazing into his eyes. Corey and Laney leaned in closer with their eyes connected.

"OMG there looking into each other's eyes." Kon said happily with tears in his eyes.

"There about to be together!" Kate and Allie said together squealing. All four of their eyes gotten wider and wider.

"Lanes." Corey softly said with their lips millimetres away.

"Yes Corey?" She said dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

"You have something in your eyes."Corey obliviously said.

"Oh come on!" Kon appeared out of the bush as Kin pushed him down making Corey and Laney look.

"Who was that?" Laney asked.

"Don't worry about it." Corey shrugged as they looked into each other's eyes again. Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie got up where Kin and Kon was pushing Corey while Kate and Allie was pushing Laney. They all tried pushing Corey and Laney to each other.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Corey asked the twins.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Laney asked the two girls.

"WERE TRYING TO GET USE TOGETHER!" The four shouted making Corey and Laney confused.

"Why?" They both said in unison.

"Because you both love each other!" Kin explained rolling his eyes while they both blushed.

"We don't." Laney said trying not to blush. "I mean I don't."

"Of course you do Laney! Admit it! You give Corey googly eyes while he's to oblivious to notice!" Kon shouts as Laney blushes more.

"Bro, why do you keep blushing?" Corey looked at her making her blush more.

"Well maybe it's because I like you." She said blushing even deeper.

"Oh I like you too as a friend as well." He smiled making Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie to do a facepalm face. "What did I do?"

"Corey! Laney likes you more than a friend you oblivious idiot!" Kin snapped at him.

"She does?" Corey said raising an eyebrow while turning to Laney. "You do?" She nodded smiling.

"I do too." He said looking into her eyes as Kate and Allie squealed. Corey and Laney leaned in as their lips touched making the remaining four squealing and crying of this special moment. Corey and Laney separated a minute later looking love struck and happy.

"OMG Allie, you know what I'm thinking?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" Allie said happily.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Kate and Allie squealed hugging each other tightly while Corey and Laney smiled.

"So Core, are we you know a thing?" Laney said walking with Corey.

"If you want us to be Lanes." He said swinging his arm around Laney's shoulder. Kate and Allie appeared in front of them showing the collage of Corey and Laney.

"We made a collage of use guys and we called it Corney." Kate said.

"A slight bit creepy." Corey said looking terrified. "But, mostly sweet." Corey smiled at the two girls and let go off Laney and went towards them.

"Hey groupies," The two nine year olds had sparks in their eyes.

"Yeah." The both said.

"Something for you to remember for the rest of your life." Corey first gave Allie a kiss on the cheek then Kate. They both squealed hugging Corey tightly as Laney laughed and left to sit by the lake while Corey is getting suffocated by his two fans.

"Nice to have a hug, but I got to see a certain lady." The two girls awed about Corey caring about Laney. He got up and went to the lake where Laney was.

"So, where were we?" Corey smirked making Laney smile more.

"I don't remeber." She playfully rolled her eyes and went towards Corey and kissed him on the lips again which was longer than the last one because of them being alone with each other.

"Your the only girl for me Laney." He said pulling the kiss as the both sat down on the bench watching the sunset with Laney's head on Corey's shoulder and Corey's arms wrapped around Laney's shoulder.

They both got together thanks to Kin, Kon, Kate and Allie pushing them together.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have really bad news. :'( I will not be able to write stories for a week because I had put on fake nails and I am finding it difficult to type up my story. (SELF TO NOTE: NEVER WEAR FAKE NAILS AGAIN -_-) If you want to talk to me on PM that's fine and I will be happy to talk to you. I might be carrying on with the**

**Grojband Couples One Shots REWRITE: I will be considering to carry on this story this week since I haven't worked on it for a while. So, keep on giving requests about the couples you want me to do on Grojband Couples One Shots REWRITE page. I will accept your request as long as it's it the couple I like to write and it's Rated K-T.**

**Carrie's Revenge: Carrie's Revenge is my new story I had uploaded last week and the sequel to Hiding The Hurt. Since I'm almost done with chapter 3 of Carrie's Revenge and I will put it up this week, but will not be able to upload more chapters of this week.**

**Alternate Universe Of Grojband: I am mega mega mega sorry for not updating this story since February. I needed to get my other stories done by March and I had completed them. So far for episode 6 I wrote 386 words so far which is really bad. Next week I will be concentrating on it and I promise that I will. I'm not promising that I will be uploading episode by next week, but I'm promising I'm going to concentrate on it next week. Thank you so much for your patience on this story and the faves and following which is amazing.**

**Thanks for reading the author's note. Bye!**


End file.
